


Watching the Lights

by FreakyPseudWriter



Series: Mini Series Christmas 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: Kakashi doesn't necessarily like Christmas, but you might just found one of his most favorite part of the holidays.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Series: Mini Series Christmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070360
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Watching the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Welcome to the last instalment of this series ^^
> 
> With this one, I finished the mini series around Christmas themes! I hope you all liked the series and managed to maybe take away a tiny bit of the holiday spirit :) Just something nice and fluffy to enjoy during these times. 
> 
> Thank you all for your time and enjoy the last part ^^ Have a nice day and stay safe and sound! :)

Christmas was never a holiday in which Kakashi actively participated. Sure, his environment mostly forced him to passively bear it; Obito and Rin shoving their Christmas spirit down his throat and his almost-parents Minato and Kushina only added to that pile with cookies, Christmas dinners and presents. Only his father would mostly leave him alone, but he still had to bear an obnoxiously festive dinner with Sakumo and his longtime-friends Madara and his spouse, who loved Christmas just as much as Obito did. Kakashi didn’t really dislike Christmas, but also never found a reason to like all the brimborium and festive decorations, all the glitter and gold, the fake snow, way too bright and colorful lights, the fatty, sweet food, the terrible music, the absolute need and demands of everyone around him to be happy and just as cheerful as the others who genuinely enjoyed Christmas.

He did as well! Just not with many people around. 

Sure, maybe he sometimes came across as a Christmas-hater due to his lack of reactions, but Kakashi never went out of his way to ruin his friends' and family’s celebrations. He just didn’t participate much and that was that.

Well, that was until now. Until you came into his life, all cheery and smiles and so incredibly sweet that it melted his heart every day he was able to spend with you. He met you in spring, grew to be friends and lovers over the summer, spent the fall together and now, Christmas was rapidly approaching. Surely, you would like to have a fancy, happy time with the full Christmas-experience?

However, to Kakashi’s eternal surprise, there was almost none of the usual Christmas-hype with you. Sure, you were baking cookies in the shape of pines, reindeers and snowmen. There was a self-made Christmas wreath hanging at the front door and the small Christmas tree suddenly appearing in the corner of your living room decorated with red-golden tinsel, and big, crystal ornaments in the form of a scarecrow and smaller pugs all scattered around the tree definitely made him smile beneath his surgical mask. No mentioning of Christmas, no obviously sneaky questions about any presents, no obnoxiously happy music doodling for the entire holidays, hell, you didn’t even drag him to a Christmas market even though he would’ve expected that much from you, to taste-test the different sugary treats and drink a warm cinnamon-punch with him.

Nothing of that sort. (But you visited the Christmas market with some friends and returned with rosy cheeks, warmed by the punch and the cold outside.) 

On Christmas Eve, you came over to his apartment, take-out from his favorite restaurant in your right hand and a bag of slightly Christmas-themed movies in the other. Curled up with you on the couch, Kakashi fell asleep soon enough over the adventures of a small boy trapping two poor thieves inside his own deathtrap of a home. The light of the flickering TV, together with the fairy lights glittering around the windows and the electric candles burning on the small tree made the room appear warm and cozy; cozy and tempting him to close his eyes and enjoy the warmth of your body pressed against his side, with your arms slung around his body and eyes glued to the screen, twinkling with childish delight. 

When Kakashi woke up, the screen was out, the lights around still on and your eyes were set on his face. 

“What?” he grumbled, yawned and stretched. Hard to do with you still draped over his lap like a lazy cat, but he still managed. “Am I that interesting?”

“Yeah.” The impish grin he loved so much flashed over your face. “And you snore.”

“I do not.”

“You do.”

“I do not,” Kakashi said with every ounce of dignity he could muster with fuzzy socks on his feet and the dawning redness creeping over his neck and face. 

You giggled. “Sure, sure. Anyway, up for a little walk?”

“Huh?”

“A little walk. To walk off that fat from all the evil take-out.” The wink lessened your offending words only slightly, but he let it slide. The feeling of your hands sliding ever so innocently beneath his shirt and raking your fingernails over his skin was too distracting to get hung-up over something as little as your tease.

“Sure. Let me grab my snow boots and husky-sled real quick. Or do you prefer your walking sticks to march through the snow as deep as the ocean, basically undefeatable in our feeble attempts…?”

“Oh, you’re such an idiot, Kakashi.” You swatted his arm, but still smiled at him. Enough for Kakashi to peel himself off of you and drag himself into the entry area with a smile to himself while already missing the comfortable warmth against his skin. In his back, he heard how you scrambled to your feet and scooted over, all while already reaching for his scarf, wrapping the soft fabric around his neck. Then, your arms were sneaking underneath his sweatshirt once more, fingers drawing careful lines over his sides.

“Thank you.” Kakashi could feel himself melt again when you kissed his back, right between the shoulderblades. Such sweet gestures he wasn’t used to before knowing you, thus, he could barely keep himself from sighing loudly and leaning into your embrace. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Hurry up,” he grumbled weakly, “or I will leave you all alone here.”

Laughing, you withdrew and also reached for your thick jacket, scarf and wool hat. “Alright, alright. You’re driving a hard bargain here.”

“You proposed the walk.” Kakashi pulled on his boots, straightened his posture and watched how you struggled to slip into your own boots while trying to pull on your jacket, and simultaneously tying the scarf around your neck. A truly ridiculously huge scarf; basically a little blanket in itself. 

“Right, I did.” You nodded ever so seriously. Adorable. How could anyone be that adorable when they were struggling to pull on their own jacket, one foot in a boot, the other still trying to wiggle inside the other. 

Without being prompted to, Kakashi reached for your scarf haphazardly tied around your neck, loosened it and waited until you shrugged the jacket over your shoulders, only then he started to tie the scarf again. The little brushes of his knuckles and fingertips over your cheek, neck and shoulders weren’t that accidental as one might think like, and one look into your always-smiling eyes told him that you knew what he was doing. 

“Thank you,” you said while properly closing your jacket, “I’m just that excited.”

“Excited about a walk?” Kakashi raised a single eyebrow. “Are you Pakkun?”

“No. Just excited about this.” You pointed at him, then at yourself. “It will be nice.”

“Nice? A walk through snow and ice?”

“Yeah? Isn’t it romantic?”

“Romantic,” Kakashi grumbled half-heartedly as he watched how you closed the door behind you and turned to him, “romantically freezing our noses and ears off. Our toes too, when I think about it.”

Like usual, your hand sneaked into the crook of his arm, his own hands safely secured inside the pockets of his coat. “Aah, don’t be such a grump. I promise, it will be nice.”

“Mhmm, sure.”

“Believe me,” you pouted and very adorably so (seriously, Kakashi was such a wimp by now), “It will be nice. I promise.”

Well, if you promised… Kakashi let out one more heavy, dignified huff before falling silent. Anyway, the truth was that he liked to be this close to you, even when it would lead him outside into the cold, snow-white world. Another reason to dislike the winter: the coldness would seep into his clothes, beneath his skin and make him miserable for hours. 

But with you by his side, the cold didn’t even seem to be that piercing this year. Sure, the snow was still a hassle to stomp through and his ears soon felt like little ice cubes, but you were by his side, and your presence seemed to make him warm up from the inside. Just… like a hot water bottle he carried around all the time. 

Or something like that.

Snow crunched beneath your feet as the two of you made your way out of the apartment complex. For the first time in years, Kakashi was out on Christmas Eve, walking through the peaceful streets, watching the stars twinkle above and with someone by his side who respected his non-participation in holiday-celebrations. Snow was falling from the skies, cold flakes collecting in his hair and only melting when he reached up to comb his hair backwards.

When Kakashi lowered his head again to look around, he took in all the lights people took the time to put up. Beautiful displays, he had to admit. In the darkness, every little light seemed to pop out, warm and comfortable. There were star-frames hanging from every streetlamp, shining brightly just like the real stars above. The city apparently made the effort to put up an ocean of fairy lights in the trees rimming the street. Every little naked branch, every mighty tree trunk was decorated with fairy lights, giving the entire street an ethereal feel. Like every moment, a fairy could swoop out of the branches and bring them both to a magical country far far away from here. 

Gosh, he was such a sap. But here, in the night and surrounded by all the beautiful lights, walking in silence with you by his side, Kakashi felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time when he thought about Christmas and the surrounding hassle.

You noticed. Of course you did. 

Unusually serious, but with a warm shine in your eyes Kakashi couldn’t miss, you said, “Just like I promised, isn’t it?”

He nodded. He could only nod; there was nothing else he could respond with as they walked on further. Further and further down the street, towards the park which was edging at the very corner. It was a vast expanse of greenery, now abandoned in the winter and covered in snow. Only the small paths were free, snow shoveled aside and piled into little hills. And the trees…

More fairy lights. More light displays, hanging from the branches and looking a little bit like icicles and snow covering the trees. Usually, the park was nothing but overcrowded, even in the winter, but now no one could be seen for miles. The snow was untouched, no footprints marring the perfect surface. No loud voices in the air, nothing but peaceful tranquility. 

It was…

“Beautiful.” 

Your voice disturbed the silence only ever so slightly. One quick glance at you, who answered his gaze with a cheeky grin flashing over your flushed face, before he once more turned to the stunning sight right in front of him. He simply didn’t want to take his eyes away from the silent beauty, unseen and unnoticed by everyone sitting in the warmth of their homes. How did he miss this all these years? This was way better than running with hundreds of other people around, searching for Christmas presents and the perfect pine to decorate. 

This was just what Christmas should be about. Silent commemoration, marveling over the simple fact that he was able to spend time with the person he loved dearly, all the while watching the fairy lights and walking through a silent park. The only sounds accompanying them was the continued crunching of the snow as the two of you made your way through the park, right beneath the illuminated branches of the trees.

In silence and awe, Kakashi spent the next hour with you outside, and didn’t complain once about the coldness or that he was freezing. No, he ignored all of the small inconveniences of winter, as there was you by his side and the lights high up in the trees, warming him from the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the most amazing person in the whole wide world, Chisie! :3


End file.
